Good company
by Amron
Summary: Futurefic/kind of AU. A very special girl is going to help him to remember who he is. CHAPTER 7. HANGOVER. A/N. A special thanks to Maxxaran, who help me with grammar...
1. Chapter 1 Close Encounters

_A/N: OK, so this is one of the most scary things I've done in my life: post a fanfic. I know, everybody gets nervous the first time, but the fact is I'm also writting for the first time a full story in a foreign language, so… yeah, pretty scary. So i'm sorry for every grammar mistake. I just hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed yours._

_Oh, yes… I'm assuming that the Woodcomb Wedding was in 2008._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**

**Burbank, California. 2014.**

"So here I am" he thought, watching his environment. It was just a park, full of life, exactly as he remembers: street musicians over the fountain, some guys jogging, kids playing and laughing… all of them, just enjoying the life, being happy just for being alive. Is expected that this joyful essence could somehow rub in you, make you feel better, or at least it's what he expected, but unfortunately, that wasn't happening.

"Maybe in other life" he sighed, thinking in the irony of the statement. Yes, in other life he used to be like these people, but now… now he isn't capable of feel it… or feel anything. In fact, he's in the park in a desperate attempt to prove otherwise, to prove he's still a human being, but it seems he had failed miserably.

He was having his daily dose of self-deprecation when a bright colored plastic ball rolled into his well hidden bench between the trees. He took the ball and was about to throw it when a little blond girl came.

"Hi, can I have it?" she said, with sweet voice.

"Sure" he answered, giving the ball to his little visit.

"Thank you" she said, with a full smile. He expected that the little girl would take the toy and go away, but he was wrong. Instead, she keep looking at him. He knows what she was seeing: a tall, bearded man, dressed in dark clothes. Not the most pleasant look for a child, so he expected see the well-known fear in the eyes of the girl before she started screaming, but again, he was wrong.

"How do you did that?" she asks, pointing at the scar in his left hand. Ah, yes, his last "acquisition".

"I have… I accidentally cut myself with a glass" he answered vaguely. He supposed that telling her that he earned that one in a fight with two drug dealers and that it ended with him killing both of them with their own knife was certainly not the best thought for a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how it hurts" she said, sympathetically "that's why my mom never let me have mi shake in a grown up glass again, so she keeps giving me it in a plastic cup".

"That sounds wisely for a child like you"

"I'm not a child! I'm five years old!" she protest, raising challenging her chin while she shows five little fingers at him. She looks so adorable that he almost smiles. Almost.

"I see… I'm sorry but your parents never told you about never talk with strangers?" He wanted her away before her parents came and freaked out about their little girl talking with somebody like him.

"Yes, they do… but I'm not with my parents, I'm with my uncle and her girlfriend, so they won't miss me for a while. Besides, I'm not going to be hurt or something".

"Oh yeah? And what if I'm a very bad guy?" _As I am_, he thought, merciless. "What if a try to kidnap you or something like that?"

"Nah, that's not gonna happen" she said, without doubt.

"How are you so sure about it?"

"Because you have gentle eyes" she answered, with a smile "and my mom always says that people with gentle eyes are good people".

He blinked. He had not heard that for a while, and he was pretty sure that he was anything but a good person, nowadays.

"Are you going to do something bad to me?" the girl asks. He shook his head, slowly, still astonished with the girl's statment about himself. "See? So everything is fine" she ends, simply.

He look at her. The little girl has a long, well cared blond hair, a very Californian tanned skin and a beautiful light brown eyes that reflected a friendly confidence.

Suddenly, she freezed and shouted "I'm coming!".

"Sorry, but my uncle its calling me. I have to go."

"It's OK".

"Nice to meet you" she said solemnly while she extended her hand, "my name's Clara, by the way".

"Nice to meet you, Clara" he said, with a little smile, probably the first in many, many days. Maybe months.

"Will I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can play something…"

He hesitated for a moment. It was wrong that he was talking with a little girl without an adult, it was wrong that he was having this talk with a child, and above all, it was wrong that somebody so pure was talking with somebody like him… but against everything, he said "Sure".

"Awesome!" said Clara, with a full hearted smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Worries

_A/N: Ok, here we goes. Thanks for the reviews, I feel good when I see somebody read this. Just remember: this is a kind of AU. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my little parrot. Arghhh!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

_**Burbank, California.**_

_**One month after the first contact.**_

_**The park.**_

"You know what?" said little Clara, looking around. They were in their used spot, the bench between the trees, one month after the first time they meet and it was not a single day of it that Clara and the man have failed in seem each other. At first it was kind of creepy, at least for the man, but suddenly he was comfortable enough with their meetings. In fact, that encounters had started to be like a big breath of his troubled life.

"What?" he said, feeling the approach of some kind of interrogation. Usually, they just sit there and enjoy the view, with Clara asking questions about… well, about everything: what are the clouds made of, why the dogs bark, which kind of birds live in that tree… Some people will find Clara very annoying with all that questions, but he finds her natural curiosity refreshing and he had noted that he likes giving her all the answers.

"I don't know your name"

OK, he likes giving her almost all the answers.

That was true, of course. He hasn't said his name yet, but it wasn't because he doesn't want it, it was because he doesn't know which one he could tell her without put a risk in her little shoulders.

"Well, maybe you must guess" Yeah, that will work.

"Mmmm…" said Clara, with thoughtfully joy, while she take a look at him. She likes riddles, and the man sitting next to her was a big one. "You seems like a person with a simple name, like Pete or Mark. Maybe Doug..."

"Doug? Is that a common name?"

"I have four Dougs in my class" she answered, shrugging. He laughed softly. "but that's not the point… Let's see…I know! You are a Charlie!" He frozed: how in Earth did she know _that_? Fortunately, Clara noted his expression and translated it "Maybe not... Matt? Bob? Fred?... Wait! You're Jack, aren't you?" It was more like an affirmation than a question. He glared her.

"You really think I'm look like a Jack?" Clara nodded happily. _Why not?_, he thought, another name wasn't going to hurt him. Besides, that name… it feels right, like he was, indeed, a Jack. "Well, it seems I'm Jack, then" he said, with a grin. A warm feeling crossed his body like never before and he understood.

He was somebody again.

_**One and a half months after the first contact.**_

_**Woodcomb's house**_

"You want to go to the park, _again_?" said Ellie Woodcomb to the little girl. She was on a rush and her daughter wasn't doing it easy for her. "You had been there every day!"

"I know, I know, but… mom!" she said, with puppy eyes "Uncle Morgan says it's fine!"

"Of course he's fine" murmured Ellie rolling her eyes. She knew how Morgan and Alex use that as an excuse to escape from Alex's Mom eye. Still, she has to admit that Morgan is, in fact, a good babysitter. Well, not as good as she knows Chuck could have been if he wasn't… no, better not think about that. She need to focus now and thinking about her brother wasn't going to help her.

"I don't know Clara. You know that dad and I have to work until late and I feel more comfortable if you and Morgan stays here"

"Mom! That's not awesome! Jack is going to be there! Please, let me go!"

So that was the thing. Jack.

Ellie sighed. She was started to getting worried about that _Jack_. A days ago, her daughter returned from the park claiming she just made a new friend, and, as any mother, Ellie was happy with that: she knew how little girls needs company from people with her same age. But then Clara started describing her new friend: "He is very tall, and has brown eyes and he has a beard, just like Uncle Morgan… and he knows everything, Mommy!" _A beard?_ Definitely not a child. And when she had asked Clara the name of the bearded giant she answered "Well, I don't know… but I called him Jack and he really likes it, so now he's Jack". That wasn't good. And when Morgan said he never had seen Jack before, Ellie concluded something: either Clara was having an imaginary friend, -a very creepy imaginary friend-, or her daughter was in danger. Honestly, she was inclined for the first one, but still…

"Honey, are you sure that this Jack is going to be there? I mean, your Uncle Morgan had never seen him…"

"Mom, I've already tell you. We have a secret spot. And I know he's going to be there!"

Ellie started to argue, but was interrupted by her cellphone. They needed her as far as possible.

"Okay, Clara, you can go, but you have to promise me that you're going to introduce your Uncle Morgan to Jack, ok? I need to know that he's not going to hurt you or something…"

"He never would do that!" Clara said, indignantly.

"Clara, promise me" announced Ellie, giving The Glare to the young lady.

"Ok, fine! I promise"

"Very well. Good bye sweetie!" Ellie kissed Clara and run into her car, with Jack still fresh in her mind.

_**One and a half months after the first contact.**_

_**Los Angeles' CIA facility**_

_Here he goes, again_, thought Sarah, watching how her boyfri… partner stopped everything he was doing and started walking to the exit. "See you later" he said, then Sarah blinked and he was gone. Again.

In the beggining, she understood how hard was for him being in this city, so near to his past –to their past- and everything he once had. And now, he was back, but being totally… well, different . In fact, it was the less Sarah could said about the person who he had become, so far from the lovely nerd she met at the Buy More, the same person she had lov… cared. But now, she can't see him. Her _partner_ was now the ultimate agent: no wide smiles, no pop cultured jokes, just proffesional, efficient… merciless. And she had hated that a big part of the credit for his transformation was hers. So, in order to stop feeling like crap, she was forcing herself to forget who he was and started to see him from who he is now. Her _partner._ Nothing more.

But then, one day it happened.

One month and a half ago, he went for a walk and he didn't returned until late. Against everything, she was freaked out about his well being. She was reaching the door when he came back. And she could see it: a little, very fragile smile.

She spent that night remembering the gestare, evaluting… and after that, one thing was clear: that was not the frigid, calculated smirk from her _partner_, no, that was _his_ smile… a little one but still. Inmediately, a lot of thoughts were making sound into Sarah's brain and a flash of hope warm her hearth. She was started to feel fuzzy for the first time in a while, but suddenly all her expectations came down when she realizad that she wasn't the one who bring the smile back.

However, Sarah was happy for him: since that day, he started acting more relaxed, he even had made a joke about Casey and his abnormal taste for bonsais… and it always had happened before he "went for a walk". But despite everything, she can't stopped to feel a little jelaous for the woman who she knows he has been watching. And the cherry in the cake was when he ask her to start calling him Jack instead his currenty cover name.

_She must be wonderful_, thought Sarah, with her eyes posed in the recently closed door.

"Oh, come on Walker! Not again!" grunted Casey. Sarah jumped a little and then just glared at him. "For God's sake, if you feel so _worried_ for the man you can just follow him".

"No, Casey, he deserves to be happy…"

"Don't give me that crap, Walker. You're killing yourself thinking if she is better than you, aren't you? Well, nothing more simple than take a look and stop being such a mess" And like that, Casey was gone.

Sarah freezed for a moment and then she was crossing the same door she was watching seconds ago, leading into the street. She's still a spy, after all.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it! Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3 Stalking

A/N: YES! MORE REVIEWS! It feels amazing to know that some people are actually reading this! And not just people, but writers who I have read!... On the other hand, I have to apologize about grammar, I'm trying my best to improve it, but the fact that I'm a spanish speaker makes me blind for some mistakes… Anyway, let me know what you think, would you?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my mind… I guess.

...

**Chapter 3. Stalking.**

She spotted Jack almost immediately, after all, she had spended a lot of time studying this particular silhouette; but after a time she started to feel very, very stupid. _What am I doing? _thought Sarah. She was acting like a crazy, obsessed teen, stalking the boy she likes. She must have respected Jack's privacy… Hell! She knows better than anyone how he hates when he's feeling watched… maybe this was not a good idea, maybe she must go back and forget this stupid behavior of her, maybe… wait!. Jack has just stopped walking in front of a bakery. He went inside and come back with a bag of chocolate croissants. Every doubt about what she was doing disappeared, replaced with blind jealousy: chocolate croissants are HER favorites! _OK, this is it_. That bitch has to die… or at least lose her scalp, full of -she was pretty sure- brown hair.

Jack kept walking for several blocks, until they reached a big park. He made his way into a segment full of trees, a tiny forrest. _How kinky, Jack_! He was sitting in a well camouflaged bench. In fact, you could see the bench only if you was looking for it. _He looks very relaxed_. In fact, she could swear he was humming. _She must be a pro_, thought acidly Sarah, expecting the arriving of the mysterious woman. She was scanning the area, searching for petite, slutty brunettes when her periferical vision catched Jack standing, with a big smile. "OK, truth time"_, _said Sarah, taking a deep breath and turning her head to Jack.

_WHAT A… ! _Sarah blinked.

And blinked again.

In front of her was Jack, hugging a girl... about five years old. _You have to be kidding me! _she thought, watching how Jack gave the croissant's bag to the little girl, who jumped with joy, and hugged Jack again, making him smile more. Sarah couldn't believe it! Jack's mysterious woman was a child! _Oh, boy! I'm such an IDIOT!_ … All this time she was deadly jealous from a child! _Well, at least she's blond _joked Sarah, relaxing. And she was not too far from the reality, after all: she was a gorgeous girl… She kept watching them for a while, observing them interact, particularly Jack: gone were the stoned face, the impeccable posture and the deadly cold glare of her partner; the man with the girl has a goofy grin, a lanky manners and those warm eyes that Sarah knows well: the man in front of her was no other than Chuck Bartowski, in all his splendor.

She couldn't keep herself from smiling, only she knew how she had missed Chuck! She was enjoying the picture until she spotted a man heading for their spot. A little bearded man. _Oh, God!_ Jack's cover was going to be blown. She had to do something. _He's going to hate me_ thought Sarah, emerging from her hideout, catching Chuck's attention. He apologized with his _date _and came straight to Sarah.

"Sarah? What the heck are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Wait!... Oh, no! OH, NO! You were stalking me?" accused a very pissed Jack, without letting Sara speak anything. "Oh yes! You were! I can't believe it!".

"Jack…"

"No, you don't have any good excuses! This is it! How you dare?"

"Jack!..."

"You don`t have any right! This is unacceptable! It's…"

"CHUCK!"

He stopped his speech when she called him with his former name. Sarah took advantage of it.

"Look!"

They turned their heads just in time to see how the little bearded man reached Clara.

"Morgan…" murmured Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan Grimes was staring into an empty bench.

"But Uncle! I swear he was just here a moment ago!" Clara said, supplicant. "He will come back, I know!"

Morgan gave her a understandable smile. "Clara, sweetie… maybe you just imagined it…"

"NO! I told you, he was here! Jack is not an imaginary friend!"

He stares at her. _Oh God, she's just like Ellie when she gets angry!_

"OK, ok, I get it… Anyway, we have to go now. Your mother is going to kill me if we were late again!"

"But he will come back!"

"I'm sure he will, but we can't wait, Clara"

Clara just stayed in her spot, like if she was nailed to the floor, glaring him.

"C'mon Clara! Don't make me do this! You know I'm the cool one!"

She not showed any kind of reaction.

"Oh, please!... OK, you know what? You come with me, little one" said Morgan carrying her in his arms. He knows that she must be hating him, but he has no choice if he wants to keep his well being safe from Ellie.

After a while, he was sweating: Clara's death weight was too much for him and, above all, she was getting taller, which means he no longer will be able to do that in a near future. He wished Chuck could be here: being so tall he certainly could carry her every time he wanted, and he also could protect Morgan from The Wrath of Ellie. _Oh, buddy, I really miss you! Dark thoughts crossed Morgan's mind while he remembered that unlucky day, when he had marched into Bartowski's department only to find two men in dark suits, sitting across the living room and Ellie crying disconsolately over the Capitan's shoulder, who was more pale than ever._

"_What's going on?" he had asked. To his surprise, Ellie came and hugged him, sobbing._

"_Oh Morgan!"_

"_There, there… " He was dreaming: here he was, with the must beautiful girl between his arms. "Everything is going to be fine, Ellie…"_

"_No, Morgan!... nothing is fine…He… Morgan, Chuck died!"_

"_What?" He felt a cold sensation over his body. No, that can't be… "You're lying at me, Ellie, C'mon! I saw Chuck this morning, he…" _

"_I'm afraid she's right, Mr Grimes" The deep voice of one of the dark suited man came. "We found his car an hour ago. It seems somebody crashed against him and it ended in an explosion"_

"_An… an explosion?" Morgan was still in shock "But maybe he… maybe he escaped before…"_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Grimes, we corroborated the dental samples and they confirmed it: Charles Bartowski was in the car at the moment of the explosion"_

"_They found this" said Ellie sobbing. He took the piece of plastic that she was handing him._

_It was Chuck's Nerd Herd's card, half melted…_

"You can put me down, you know?"

The voice from the little one bring Morgan to the present. Clara must have felt something was going on with Morgan. "I'm not angry with you, Uncle" said softly.

_Uncle_, Morgan thought. After Chuck's death, Ellie and him grew closer, being the ones who had loved Chuck the most -Sarah just disappeared from radar- , so close than Devon and Ellie kept inviting him over for dinner and, when their daughter was born, they had named him Clara's godfather. He was honored, but everytime Clara called him "Uncle" he felt like an usurper, knowing who was the real owner of that name.

"I know, princess"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After confronting Sarah, Jack tailored Morgan and Clara all the way until the condominium complex.

Never thought he would see it again. He felt so much emotion that he almost scream: it was the reminder from other life. He felt his body lighter, like if he was becoming into a ghost…

It was such a bad idea, coming back like this, but he had to know if his suspicions were right, he _must_ know. ..

Morgan and Clara had finally arrived to the front door and, before they could knock, the door had opened, revealing a very irritated woman.

"Ellie" The name come from his mouth like a breathe. He looked intently at her sister: she was exactly the same, but a little bit older: a wrinkle had appeared in her forehead, probably for the stress of her work and for all the worry she was carry on since she was such a young lady. He noted she was slightly more fat too, as a result of giving birth. He laughed thinking how she would react if somebody said that in loud.

"Hey you! Can I help you?"

Jack jumped a little. He was kept out of his guard, _like a rookie, _he thought but…how could not do it?It was Captain Awesome voice.

"No, thanks… I'm just watching the neighborhood…" Jack said with heavy voice, without turning, . _Oh, God! I can create all kind of excuses in front of a gun and I just could think in that lame one!_ .

"I see… Are you moving into the city?"

"Yes, in a couple of days, I believe" Jack lied.

"Awesome! Maybe I will see you soon, then" said Devon, dismissing him, while he entering the scene. Jack could hear "Daddy!" coming across the building.

So that confirmed it.

He has a niece!

He didn't know what to think, what to _do_. So he stayed here, like a stupid, just watching. Even when everybody go into the house, even when Morgan left the house, even when every light from the house disappeared. He just stood, breathing every essence, wondering how it could have been…

But he was dead.

_It's safer_ he thought.

_But unfair_, said a little voice in his head.

And the horrible sensation of emptiness filled his soul, like he was feeling since his "death", since Monterrey's incident: he hadn't nobody, he had no one to wait for him. True, he has Casey and Sarah, but for how long?

He was alone. He has nobody.

The light of his former bedroom turned on and he could see a little shadow, going into the bathroom.

_Clara._

And all of sudden, without thinking, he was trespassing the Morgan's door: everything was so different and yet the same: the Tron poster was gone, replaced for a beautiful paint of horses, his action figures were nowhere, instead a vast collection of stuffed animals filled the pink shaded room… _Well, at least she has a computer._ A violet computer.

"Jack?"

Clara was in front of her. Thank God she didn't scream.

"Hi Clara!" _What the hell he was thinking?_

"Jack!" said Clara, and running into his arms.

"Shhhh! We don't want to wake up your parents!"

Clara nodded. "Why you left me? I was going to introduce you Uncle Morgan…"

"I have to… I'm sorry"

"Wait a moment! How do you know where I live?" ask Clara,with eyes wide open.

"Ummm… You see…" He was started to freaking out, like old times. "Well, I know everything, remember?"

Fortunately, Clara accepted that. She went quiet, and then asked "Jack, are you an imaginary friend?"

"What? No!"

"But it seems I'm the only one who can see you! And Mommy and Uncle Morgan said that maybe I was just imagining…"

_Well done, Jack. _

"Clara, I swear I'm real, it's just that… I'm more like… a Secret Friend"

"A Secret Friend?" Clara's eyes sparked with delight "I never heard of Secret Friends before…"

"Well, if everybody knew, it wouldn't be a secret, don't you think?" Here he was, deceiving Clara, like any mark. He felt sick.

"I guess… "

"But you know what it means, right? Nobody can know about me. Not a word"

"But I talk about you with my parents and Uncle Morgan, and Alex…" said a worried Clara.

"Yes, but they didn't see me… so everything is right" He was trying to calm her.

"Oh good! I was worried! What if you leave me? I mean… you're my best friend!"

Jack was feeling a lump in his throat. _Her best friend._

"And you're mine"

They smiled each other, silently. Until he felt his phone buzzing. _Now what?_ It was a text.

"Report base ASAP. It's about Orion" _Orion!_

"Look, Clara I have to go…"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No… I… I don't think so…"

"But you said everything was fine!"

"I know, I know! I will come back, ok?... I promise!"

"When?"

And for fourth time in the night, Jack did something impulsive.

"Do you know how to use the computer?"

"Yeah!" said Clara proudly. "Uncle Morgan has been teaching me how play games…"

He couldn't help feel proud. "What kind of games?"

"Barbie SuperStar, FarmVille, Club Penguin…"

"That one. Club Penguin. It's an on line game, isn't it?"

"Yes… but my mom just let me play the offline version…"

"Yeah, but I can broke into… well, I can play with you, even if it you're not connected."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yes… so if you see a blue penguin called... Tron, it's me, OK?" Clara nodded.

"Good. Now, it's time for me to go"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jack was running to the base, he was smiling. He knows he was being selfish, that the best thing for her was to forget him, but he needed her. He has again somebody who would wait for him.

He has a best friend again.

...

A/N: So… next chapter we will know about Orion and the Monterrey's incident.


	4. Chapter 4 Enemies

**A/N: Time to keep writting. I want to thank you for the reviews, and I know everyone said this, but reviews keep authors happy! After this, I feel I must say that I really, really love Charah, so don't worry… **

**But first, I would like to know what had happened to Chuck in all those years, don't you think? **

**Also, It's time for us to meet Jack's enemy.**

**Look for the years. **

**It's time to go back… **

**WARNING: Violence ahead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Enemies.**

**Christmas, 2007.**

The man in front of her was beaten, but still he was fighting, even if she was keep pointing him with her gun.

"You may have me, Agent Walker, but Fulcrum won. I know Chuck Bartowski is the Intersect"

"His secret is safe, and you're going straight to a CIA detention facility" hissed Sarah.

But the man didn't stop: he went on, saying those horrible things… he had to be stopped. She raised her gun, aimming…

But a third voice had spoken.

"Sarah, please, don't" Chuck kept walking, slowly, into the scene. "He's just bragging"

She keep aiming. _I have to do this_… She felt Chuck's warm body next to her.

"Arrest him, let him to rot in the facility, but don't shoot him" Chuck implored.

Sarah's hands started to trembling.

"You're not a killer, Sarah Walker. Not anymore" The soft voice, full of love, came into her ears. She felt the charm bracelet aroud her wrist…

And she lowered the gun.

That Christmas, Chuck brought Sarah's humanity back and sealed his own destiny.

Three weeks before, Chuck Bartowski had died.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2007**

**NSA Quarters**

"You fucking scum! You… bastard"

Orion was furious. He had never felt this hate before.

"You killed him!"

General Tacher just glared him.

"I think you're confused. Perhaps you should talk with General Beckham…"

"I'm not confused, you idiot! I know you gave her the order!"

_Shit, he was trapped._

"I'm very sorry, Orion, but we had no choice"

"You always have a choice, you bloody cretin!"

"Oh, yeah? What would you do? Almost every Fulcrum agent known Chuck's identity. He will be chased his entire life!... I believe you know how is it, don't you?"

Orion conained himself from hitting him.

"That was not the deal, Mark. I was going to build your stupid 2.0 and you would let me desintersect him! It's almost finished! Why not wait?"

Tacher sighed. He really hate this man.

"Even if they succeed desintersecting him, he would be a target forever. After all, not everybody can handle the Intersect, but you know that too"

"You could put him in a bunker, or under witness protection, anything… but you have to killed him!"

"That was the best choice. It was for the Greater good"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE GREATER GOOD! I'M SO SICK OF THAT SHIT!" Orion exploded "I've sacrificed everything, EVERYTHING for the Greater fuckin' Good!"

"I'm realy sorry, Stephen…"

Orion reached the door.

"No, you're not. But I swear you will…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2008**

**Monterrey, Mexico.**

_Chuck Bartowski, I'm going to kill you!_

"Oh, come on, Sarah! It's just water!" said Chuck, laughing. "Besides, with all this heath, that must be refreshing"

Sarah smiled. Actually, she was very fresh now…

They were sitting in a well illuminated fountain, in the hearth of Monterrey.

"I guess you're right… but let's go now, we're attracting too much attention…"

They kept walking, hand folded, enjoying each other company. Technically, they hadn't to act like a couple now, after all they didn't have a cover to mantain, Technically, everything must be entirely professional now… technically.

Besides, today was the first anniversary of Chuck's "death" so, in order to keep him away from dark thoughts, Sarah had taken him for dinner. Of course, he had been a little depressed, but Sarah knew he was trying his best to see the bright side. That was one of the things Sarah loved of him.

She put her hand in his waist and let him do the same. _What would General Tacher thought if he see us now?_ Certainly, nothing good. She had to admit that she missed General Beckman's blind eye about their relationship, but a year before General Beckham's superior had taken Chuck's "death" as a failure, and now they had to respond directly to General Tacher. After that, Sarah and the other two members of Team Bartowski feared that the new boss put Chuck in a bunker, and send Casey and Sarah far away from him. Fortunately, the General had other plans: as nobody could know that Chuck was still alive, no changes were made in the team. In despite that the Intersect had been the most successful tool against Fulcrum, they must travel around the world, identifying Fulcrum operatives, but they couldn't be in the same place over a month.

Additionally, and to prevent Chuck from being recognized, he have to change his identity every week: that means he would had a new name, a new color hair, a new mustache…. Sarah had to admit that he was becoming very good at the disguise. In fact, she was worried that one day he forgot his true appearance, but all the doubts disappeared every time she saw his eyes: no matter what shade they were, they always are the same kindly eyes of Chuck Bartowski, maybe with a hint of perpetual sorrow now, but still…

"I think is time to go back with Casey. He must be feeling so lonely…" he said, scratching his chin, where a shadow of a beard started to appear. Today, he has green eyes, a light beack and short, dark hair. She missed his curls.

"Yes… I think you're right, Ch… Dean"

He had smiled sadly when he heard his current name. As a precaution, neither Sarah or Casey were allowed to called him with any other name than the assigned one. Once in a while they let him choose his name, so he had already been Robert Langdon, Isaac King, Pierce Asimov, Leonard Cooper… his personal favorite was Morgan Lucas. He had tried with Morgan Skywalker, but they had denied it. Unfortunately, today's name, Dean Santos, wasn't his choose.

They were turning the corner when they heard gun noises. They ran to the abandoned house they were living, just in time to see Casey in a window, fighting with everything he has against five men, all inside the house. They headed to the door, in order to help him, but ten men came across both sides of the street. They were trapped.

Sarah dragged Dean behind the remains of wall and started firing at the men, who where doing the same. "Dean, you must run".

"No, Sarah, I can't…"

"It's not an option! You have to get off and call for help"

"What about Casey? What about you?"

"It's our job to keep you alive! Your life is worth more than ours"

"No, that's not trae! I want to help you!"

"Stop! We are trained to do this. You aren't!"

"I know, but…"

"DEAN, YOU CAN'T HELP US!"

She knows she had hurt him, but she needed him to understand…

They heard a fierce grunt that freeze their heart: John Casey was down. They were on their own now, and the enemy was approaching.

"This is the last chance we got, Dean. I will cover you and you will run, no excuses! NOW!" She was raising herself when a bullet came into her chest.

She fell, slowly…

"SARAH!"

"I'm sorry…Chuck"

Forgetting where he was, he approached to her body, trying to stop the bleeding.

"NO! PLEASE, SARAH, YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME, COME ON!"

Sarah closed her eyes.

"SARAH, PLEASE!"

"It's too late. Surrender and you wouldn't die!"

No… it couldn't be…

"Se acabó, Sr. Santos. You're team is gone, you're alone and we know you're just an annalist"

Alone…

No…

He could hear them coming…

Sarah…

No, this isn't over…

He hadn't anything to loose now.

He took the gun from Sarah's hand. If he was going to die, then he would take them with him.

And he fired it to the nearest men.

The others where out of guard, so he keep shooting, aiming to the chest. Like Call of Duty.

Three more men had fallen. He felt the impact of the bullet in his leg, but he didn't care. He kept shooting.

One man came from the house, from behind, and disarmed him with a kick. Dean kicked him in the groin and soon, both of them were on the ground, fighting. His adversary was merciless, but he could felt the adrenaline beating, He found a rock next to him and smashed it against the oponent head, knocking him. The victory was ephemeral, because he had already other one coming from him. He searched for a weapon in the beated man and he found a knife…

The next man was already over him, but he stabbed him, just in the chest. The last man was approaching, but he had the dead man's gun, so he fired.

Everything was over.

He breath.

He looked around him, all the bodies in the floor, and then he look at himself. He was covered in blood.

He kept breathing, deeply, slowly.

He was alive.

But now, he was a killer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2008.**

**NSA Quarters**

General Mark Tacher was focused in his task. Against all odds, his scientist had finished the Intersect 2.0 successfully and now he had to find a host. _Well, Orion, it seems you're not the only one who can finish the Intersect anymore._ Since his son's death, Orion had been a pain in the ass, making his life - both personal and professional- a hell. He had even threatened Tacher's son. "_A son for a son"_ was written in the card he left before disappear, like always. He was remembering the hate for that man when the screen in front of him turned on, revealing the face of the old Intersect. _Well, well, another Bartowski._

"Mr… Santos, do you know what time is it?" _He was in no mood._

"I apologize, General" said the man of the screen. The General blinked. He had never seen him so serious.

"Why aren't you in the hospital, with Agent Walker and Colonel Casey?"

"They said I was fine, the bullet just grazed and my cuts are clean."

"If everything was fine, why are you calling me?"

"Fine?" His voice made the General shiver. _Hell, he's his father's son_ "Colonel Casey almost looses his right hand today and Sarah is currently in surgery, so no, General, everything is NOT fine."

"So, what do you want"

"I have a request for you. Nothing of this would had happened if they had been reinforced…"

"Mr. Santos, you know that nobody could join your team, your identity is too precious…"

"I didn't said I want another handler" cut Santos.

"So?"

"I want to be trained. I want to be a full field agent".

_Oh, God! _

"Are you sure, Mr Santos? You know that this job is extremely dangerous. You would do things that may not be completely according to moral…"

"General, I almost lost my team tonight because I wasn't trained and that of the moral…I just killed seven men tonight so don't give me that shit. I don't have a family and I want to help my partners. I had nothing to loose anymore, so I am ready. I just want to make suffer the bastards that had attacked my team today". The voice had been spoken with pure, cold fury.

General Tacher look at the monitor. _This couldn't be better._

"OK, Mr. Santos. I agree with your request"

"Good. When do I start?"

"Oh no, Mr. Mathews. I had something better than training for you" He was enjoying this moment. "What do you know about the Intersect 2.0?"

"I'm not familiar with it, sir"

"Don't worry, son, you will. I'm going to make the arrangements to bring you here as soon as possible"

"Thank you, General. One more thing"

"What is it?"

"Have we already an idea of who is responsible for the attack?"

General Tacher was about to answer when an extraordinary idea came into his mind.

"Actually… yes, we have".

"So? Who did this?"

"Orion"

...

**A/N. Hahaha! I'm evil! Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Reaper

**A/N. Wow! Chapter 5! I can't believe it! I'm so blessed with your support! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck… or my place.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. The Reaper**

**2009**

**Boston, Massachusetts.**

"Walker, watch out"

"Got it" said Sarah, shooting over her shoulder. The sound behind said she had hit.

_Well done CIA_, Casey thought. Walker never ceased to amaze him. Even even after six months of rehab, she was still able to run like a gazelle and keep firing, without fail. Of course, he never would said that loud.

"Turn over the corner, now!"

"I think we lost them" grunted Casey.

"Oh, thank God! I only have three bullets left… Do you get it?"

"Here" Casey showed Sarah the little USB drive in his hand. "They made those things smaller every time".

The mission was essentially simple: find and retrieve an USB stolen from a CIA facility . The problem, as always, was the execution. The device was hidden in a well known Fulcrum place. Now, Casey and Sarah have to find a way out of there

"I bet your toy boy could be able to crack that damned computer in three seconds…" They had lost a lot of time doing that.

"What's that Casey? You missed him?"

_After leaving the hospital, General Tucker had popped in their hospital bedroom's TV, only to debrief them that Mr. Santos was safe and under his personal custody. _

"_Is he in a bunker?" had said Sarah, feeling the billi came to her throat._

"_Agent Walker, I can assure you he's fine and that's all you will know for the time being… But if you may know, the answer is no, he's not in a bunker." The General ignored Sarah's relief "Now, I understand both of you will need a lot of time to recover, so you could take…"_

"_Are we will able to see him again?"_

_The general glared them at her interruption, but suddenly a mysterious smile had crossed Tacher's lips. _

"_Of course you will, Agent Walker, of course you will" But I'm sure you wouldn't recognized him anymore. _

_. _

_They look for him almost immediately after they were released from hospital, but found nothing. The only way left was keep working for Tacher._

_After the incident, he felt ashamed. He was the best of the best… and he had failed to protect the moron. Twice._

Casey grunted.

"I miss him too, Casey" Sarah smiled.

"This is not the time for your hormones. We must find a way to leave this hellhole now"

"Let's go"

The agents started to walk in a dimly lit hallway, carefully. One sound and they're dead. _Damn, I can't see anything. _

He focused his view and saw a guard near a door. He warned Walker with a hand move. She nodded.

Casey walked behind the guard, with the stealth of a panther. The man turned just in time to launch a punch in his face with the bottom of his rifle. _Oh, you're so dead_! The guard was going to hit him again, but Casey stopped gun in the air and kicked his knee into the guard's stomach. Everything was perfectly quiet, but suddenly, the alarm rang.

_Shit!_

"Walker!"

They pierced the door only to find three men pointing at them. They were scrubbed.

After disarm them, the guard on the middle examined him closely.

"He's not the Reaper "

_The Reaper? What a hell…?_

He saw his confusion reflected in Sarah's face.

"Keep watching, he must be near"

"What do we do with them?"

"Let's throw them in… WATCH OUT!"

A knife came flying between Casey and Sarah, landing in the middle guard's head.

"He's here! Call for backup!" said the left guard, with a hint of terror in his voice.

"They said they're coming!"

"Good" hissed a voice. The light went off and the rumpus started.

Casey was still confused, but he reacted and kicked the nearest guard and Walker did the same. He turned and see more men coming from the door behind.

"Walker, go to the exit. I have your back!" He looked for his gun and aimed. They heard sounds from the other side of the door.

"It's fake Casey! The frickin door is fake!"

A trap. _Well, this will be an interesting day, after all._

The guards were approaching. They don't have other choice but fight…

"Casey, look!"

In the other side of the room, they could see a man taking care of the guards, with extremely precision. In fact, Casey could said that every move he made was perfectly launched, almost mechanical. He was impressed. The man in from of him was tall but he has a complete control over his body. Casey took a look at his face: his beard kept his mouth well hidden, his dark eyes – a very dark ones, he must said- were fixed now in his last opponent. He managed to put himself behind the guard, and he cut the throat's man with a large knife, slowly… Casey could see a hint of joy in the tall man...

The bearded man was coming to them. Casey felt his body tense, ready for the battle, and he could say Walker's too.

But instead, a cold smirk appeared in his mouth.

"Chuck?" he whispered.

"Hello, guys. Has been a while…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**2011**

**The forest**

_That bastard!_

Oh, boy! After this, he wouldn't be able to move an entire month…

He sighed. _I suppose I'm not turning more young…_

Orion was hidden in his shack, moping about his latest fight against… well, _him._

It's not like Orion doesn't known who is chasing him, he was well aware of his reputations and Stephen has scars that could speak for his skills, but actually, he had found no name for him, and Orion has never seen clearly his face, making that man almost as mysterious as Orion himself. Fulcrum was well aware of that man too, because the organization has suffered his punishment along with Orion's. In fact, Stephen could said that between Orion and the bearded man attacks, Fulcrum had losed almost the half of their operatives.

Fulcrum's men called him the Reaper.

Stephen just called him the bastard.

What Stephen couldn't understand was the intentions of that bastard, because no agent, no matter how workaholic they were, put so much care and time in take down an enemy as his hunter. He could tell: after all, he was doing that as a revenge against the organization that make him leave his kids, but what about his hunter? What had Fulcrum done to him that could pissed him too much? More important, what the hell had Orion himself done to him? Granted, Orion knows that he had been making General Tacher's life a hell, so he had ordered the Reaper to chase him, but what else? The man had been chasing him religiously, almost like a personal revenge… and he had to admit that he was coming close, more than anybody before.

At first, it was just an occasionally fight, when they matched the same Fulcrum hole, but soon he started to fight against Orion in his own territory: that man was able to localize one of his hideouts by cracking into his own computer_. _Orion barely escaped from that explosion…. The Reaper was good, to good for his taste, actually…

Stephen waved his head. He needed rest and that means no thoughts about that man. In times like this, he missed his wife and his children the most. He remembered those happy moments, when they were a family, a normal, ordinary, happy family: the taste of the breakfast made by his wife, the laugh of Ellie every time he joked, Charles' fascination for computers… He could have been the best engineer ever, but his poor son seems to had the worst luck in the Universe…

But Ellie was alive, and he wasn't going to let it happen again, much less with an adversary so wild like the one he has. The Government would never be able to put their hands in his daughter and his family. In order to do that, he had removed every attach, every point that could link Ellie with Orion. Even their last name. Thank God she was married, because it let him be able to erase their surname from the archives. The Bartowski line had died with Charles.

_Oh, Charles! _

And then, he was angry again with his life, with General Tacher, with his hunter… Boy, he even couldn't be able to visit his son's tomb because of that… bastard! _Well, at least our last fight had its benefits._ He smiled with satisfaction. Yes, Orion had to flee, but not before he put a knife in his hunter's arm. He was going to have a pretty scar to remember him now…

And with that, sweet thought, Orion fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**2016**

**The park.**

Clara Woodcomb was a happy 7 years old girl. She has a lot of friends, a loving parents and a funny Uncle. But more than anything, she has the most incredible Secret Friend ever. Granted, she doesn't see him every day, face to face; but he hardly fail to their daily chat session, which were, as a matter of fact, the best of her day. She could tell Jack everything: from her favorite TV show -sometimes he made some quotes- to the truth about who really had broken her dad's stethoscope…

She could tell him her most deeply secrets, after all, he was a Secret Friend, isn't he?

When she felt sad or angry, he always knows the best words to comfort her. And she felt protected. Sometimes, she wonder if he has some kind of magical powers: in one occasion she had told him about Henrietta Wilson and how she had put bubble gum in Clara's long hair. The next day she found that Henrietta's skin had turned violet, and Henrietta only could remember going to sleep and being purple the next morning. What made Clara suspicious was the fact that Henrietta keep telling that she had dreamed about a creepy tall bearded guy that same night…

Jack had denied any attachment… but she knew him enough to know when he were lying. Just like today.

Today was one of the peculiar days Jack is in the city.

"Come on Jack, what's happening? Aren't you glad to see me?"

He smiled.

"Of course I'm happy to see you! How could you dare?"

"But?" sang Clara.

"Fine. I just have troubles in my job"

"That Orson guy again?" Jack never had told her about his job, but she knows that Orson is Jack's bully -kind of-.

"Yeah"

"Everything is going to be OK, don't worry"

"I know. I'm just frustrated"

"Umm… What does it means?"

"Never mind. How is Morgan by the way?" Clara knows Jack love to hear about Morgan, but she couldn't understand why he called him for his name, instead "your Uncle", like he does with her parents.

"He's fine. He's now Buy More's Manager"

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"Yeah… He's very happy about that…"

They kept talking.

Jack really loved this moments with Clara. When he was with her, he forgot everything and just relaxed, enjoying the life… He felt normal.

He was so relaxed that he never noticed a pair of eyes looking at them, burning with fury.

Orion could recognize that profile anywhere.

That bastard was talking with his granddaughter.

**A/N. Next time, Orion vs the bast… I mean, Jack. **** Review, please! **


	6. Chapter 6 Recognition

**A/N Hello you wonderful readers! I want to tell you something. Had been a while since I checked my email (I use Facebook for college comunications and the other stuff), but in one of these days I have to email my father and guess what? I have all my main page full of FanFiction notifications, including the "follow story" ones. It felt so good that I spend the rest of my day smiling like an idiot. You guys are like an amulet, so thank you very much for show interest, it means that all the effort I put in this story is worth, even with the big language frontier I have. So thank you, again, for all your reviews. Now, I want to apologize for the retraso of this chapter, but I have collegue duties, so… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but a lot of homework.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. Recognition **

**Burbank, California**

**Thomas Jefferson Elementary School**

Ellie Woodcomb has a strange feeling. For some time now, she feel observed. Sometimes it feels good, as if she had a guardian angel. like the time when she was 18 and woke up in her bedroom after being hit by a car, with no harm in her body and a worried little brother. They had no idea who had carried Ellie to her house. Or like past week, when she was worried about the lack of resources for her research about memory loss in children and someone had made a very generous donation the next day, after talked about with her family at dinner. Devon had denied any attachment…

But not this time. This time the sensation just feels wrong.

She tried to erase the feeling from her head when she finally spot Clara between the sea of boys and girls from Elementary School.

"Mom!" said Clara, coming to Ellie. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to take a little walk, you know? And maybe an ice cream on the way to home…"

"But what about Dad? He always gets angry when I eat something before dinner…"

"He doesn't have to know…"

"Awesome!" screamed Clara, with joy. Ellie just waved her head. _Like father, like daughter_, she thought. Ellie wondered what funny nickname her daughter would have if Chuck were alive. _Probably something like Lieutenant Awesome, or maybe Colonel._ She smiled, remembering the name he gave to Devon. She can't remember the last time someone had called him Captain Awesome… and suddenly she noted how she was able to remember Chuck without get sad anymore, and watching her daughter's smile she understood why. Clara's smile was the same wide, full hearted one that Chuck had.

"Why all the grown ups have to do that thing?"

"What? Clara, what thing?"

"The one you had seconds ago: you look into the space and ignore me until I speak: you had it, Uncle Morgan had it…" _Jack had it…_

Ellie laughed.

"It's because we're thinking about something…" _Or remembering someone._

"So what are you thinking, Mom?"

"I'm thinking that you remind me your Uncle so much"

"WHY? I don't have a beard and I'm going to be pretty tall, you said that!"

Ellie laughed harder "No, sweetie, I'm not talking about Morgan, I'm talking about my brother, Chuck"

"Oh!" Clara shut up. She knows that her Mom always get sad when she thought in her brother. Ellie watched her.

"It's Ok, Clara. I loved my brother and I miss him, that's all. I never talked to you about him?"

Clara shook her head. _Oh my God! My daughter doesn't know about her uncle!_

"Well, he was the best brother ever, you know? When our parents go away, everybody said I was the strong one, because I was the one who furnish our home, but the true was quite the opposite: he was the one who made me laugh when I was too stressed, he always kept the spirit up. And when he was able to work, he did, even if that means he had to abandon his video games and Morgan for a while. Oh! and he was a genius! He knew almost everything" _Just like Jack, thought Clara._ "He got a schoolarship in Stanford when he had 15 years old! I was so proud!... And when the things went wrong, he kept caring and loving… He was my best friend before your father came to my life, a loyal one and, above all, he had a big heart, just like you" Ellie finished.

Clara give her biggest smile. She understood the feeling. Uncle Chuck was for her Mom like Jack is for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**San Francisco, California**

**NSA Substation**

**A closet**

"Tacher called. Briefing in five" grunted Casey, from the other part of the door.

"We're busy, right now!" yelled Jack. Sarah giggled.

"I know, and believe me moron, I wish I don't. But guess what? I don't care, so take your naked ass over here before the General shows or I would make Walker miss certain parts of your anatomy, you get it?"

And they heard Casey went away.

"Well, I guess we can't take the risk, can we?" said Sarah.

"I guess" smiled Jack, giving her a kiss "but I want to see him try"

Sarah stopped for a second. Since Clara, she observed the slowly return of the man she loved, but there were still little differences. Like that one. Chuck would never be able to confront Colonel John Casey, he would stopped immediately and would be outside in less than a second. Jack, however, is very capable of take down Casey… and more. Chuck was a prey, and Jack is a hunter.

"Let's go Jack" said Sarah, with a sigh. Jack didn't reply.

They found Casey in front of the screen, ready for the briefing.

"I hate you, you know that?" said Jack playful, to Casey.

"Like I care… Moron"

"Wow Casey! Had been a while since you called me like that!"

"Well, had been a while since you had that stupid smile"

"Aww! Are you feeling a little nostalgic, Casey?"

"Shut up, Bartowski!"

Sarah just rolled her eyes. _They are like a kids_. Both of them were clearly enjoying the brawl.

"Bartowski? Man! You're really melancholic today! Come on, big guy, let me hug you!" said Jack, opening his arms. He was on his way to hug an annoyed Casey when the screen came to life, with General Tacher glancing at them, disapprovingly. Jack lowered his arms quickly and hid them behind, like he used to do when Beckman caught him on an embarrassment situation. Sarah smiled.

"It seems like you are in a joyful mood today, Agent … Morrison" said Tacher, cranky.

"What can I say? I have the best partners in the World!" answered Jack. Casey grunted.

_What the hell?_ Thought Tacher. He needed The Reaper, not a happy clown… but he smiled, knowing that once he gave his notice he would have his weapon back.

"I'm glad you think that, because we found Fulcrum's last hideout…"

"Great!" said Casey. Sarah and Jack grunted with approval.

"… and we believe Orion would be there"

The relaxed atmosphere that prevailed until now disappeared in seconds.

_Here you are_, thought Tacher , looking how the stupid smile in Morrison's lips disappeared, leading to an unreadable face.

"What are the orders?" asked slowly The Reaper, touching the big scar he had in the arm, a souvenir from Orion.

"Infiltrate Fulcrum, retrieve every data they had and then, destroy the building"

"Piece of cake" grunted Casey.

"What about Orion?" Sarah asked, carefully. She hated Jack's obsession with the man. It make him... inhuman.

"That's for Agent Morrison to decide" said Tacher, pleasant. Sarah could see the cruel smile in his partner. She hated that smirk.

"That's all, team. You're dismissed" And the monitor went off.

Sarah and Casey looked at their partner.

"Jack…" began the Colonel.

"You heard him, we have a job to do"

Casey glared him and went to the lockers.

"You don't have to end him…" said Sarah, softly.

He kept quiet, walking into the armory.

"He can go to a facility… like Mausser "

"Oh yeah? Look how well that turned out!" he murmured.

"Jack, please… You told me once that every life counts… even bad guys"

"I was to naive then."

"No, you were better!" Sarah shouted. She began to despair, so she made a low blow "Please, Jack! What would think Clara if she knows you killed a man!"

"DON'T BRING CLARA INTO THIS!" yelled angry Jack to Sarah, pointing her with the knife he was holding in the hand. Sarah backed up, scared at his reaction. He read the fear in Sarah's face and sighed.

"I don't want to loose you, Sarah" he whispered "But I have to do this…"

"Fine. But don't expect me to watch you loosing yourself again."

And with that, Sarah exited the room, trying to hide the tears of her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**San Francisco, California**

**Fulcrum Facility**

Orion was euphoric. He was almost there. Fulcrum was going to fall today and he would have the revenge for his broken life. He was downloading all Fulcrum's data into one of his own hidden computer.

_89%... 90%... 91%_...

"Come on!" he hurried, while he passed his hand through his hair. He heard voices.

_Shit! _He adjusted his modified sunglasses and his distorting voice device. He hadn't reached there to be discovered.

_98%... 99%... 100%!_

_Thank God!_. He disconnected the computer abruptly and turned only to find a tall silhouette emerging from the shadows.

"Running again, Orion?" said the cold voice of The Reaper.

Orion erected his body.

"I think it's time for us to end all this shit, don't you think?" answered Orion, with a voice full of hate.

"You know that? For first time, I agree with you" spoke The Reaper, throwing his fist to Orion's face. He ducked it and punched him in the stomach, but The Reaper didn't lost time and grabbed Orion from the neck, throwing him to the floor. He launched a kick into Orion, but he answered the attack holding his foot, making The Reaper fall. Orion took advantage and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The Reaper was disoriented for a moment, giving to Orion the opportunity to stand up. But The Reaper make a jump and suddenly he was standing, too. The Reaper cleaned the blood from his face. " I never thought you had it, Orion. But of course, what I can expect from the man that tried to kill my partners"

"What?" exclaimed the computer genius, but The Reaper was already over him, attacking.

"Oh, please! At least admit what you did! Have a bit of honor!" yelled The Reaper, between strikes.

"Honor?" hissed Orion, furious "How you dare to talk about honor when you used my little girl to catch me" he launched a kick who send The Reaper to the other side of the room.

"You're senile!" laughed his enemy. "I don't know her…" He wasn't lying, he had no idea who his "little girl" was. "But what if I did?" teased The Reaper, smirking "I'm sure she enjoyed it"

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Orion, throwing the knife from his sleeve to The Reaper's face.

All happened in less than a second: Orion could see The Reaper's eyes fluttering and then how he caught the knife between his hands, inches before his forehead.

"You're an Intersect!" whispered incredulously Orion "You're 2.0!"

"It took you a while, uh?" The Reaper was walking to Orion, but he was in shock.

"But… how?" Nobody but the Bartowski clan had handled it without cerebral damage…

"Does it matter? What really matter is that it destroyed my life, and now it will destroy yours" His voice was colder than ever, like a demon.

"You're a monster!" cried Orion.

A cold laugh came from The Reaper.

"Well, you made me what I am now!" yelled The Reaper, while he approached Orion "You created the Intersect!" A punch in the face "You tried to kill my partners" A kick in the groin. "You made me a killer" he whispered in his ear. "If I'm a monster, it's because of you"

And Orion know he was right. And he know his time had come…

He was going to die. He could see the lust for blood –his blood- in the dark brown eyes of The Reaper…

"I'm sorry… I never want to…"

"Too late"

The last he was going to see in life will be those eyes…

_I'm coming Charles_. He thought, still watching the eyes…

Those eyes…

And he recognized them.

_No!... Oh God, no!_

And Stephen started to cry, helpless, silently. Those eyes, he remembered them, but not like this, no… those eyes were once full of love, innocence…

He knew who The Reaper was.

_Oh Charles! What have they done to you?_

Stephen was going to die… in the hands of his son.

"Crying? I thought you would have some dignity!" said The Reaper, with contempt.

Orion couldn't defend himself. He couldn't hurt him.

"Protect yourself! Come on! Give me some fight!"

"No…"

"No? Very well then…" He took Orion for the neck, and started to squeeze it.

He was about to end him and all the pain he had suffered, all his body was ready to take Orion's life…

He smiled. He never had felt so alive, except…

_Clara._

"_You're not a bad person!"_

_Sarah. _

"_You were better!"_

But he has to do that… He needed his revenge, he was The Reaper.

_No, I'm not. I'm Clara's Jack._

"What am I doing?" said Jack, dropping Orion.

_I'm Sarah's Chuck._

"I … I can't do this… I can't kill you"

He looked at the man he almost killed. He was smiling.

"Aces, Charles. You're Aces" murmured Stephen, before losing consciousness.

_What?_

He come close to Orion's body. And he look at the man close for the first time in all those years.

His heart stopped. With shaken hands, he retired the sunglasses from his eyes.

And he felt sick.

He wanted to puke right now.

_What have I done?_

He felt the hopelessness in his throat. He touched his body, looking for life, a breath, a beat, anything…

"Please!" He begged, feeling his eyes full of tears. "You have to be alive! Please! I'm sorry… I…"

He couldn't stop the tears. He was a monster…

And he felt himself disappearing in the air… He was nothing…

But something had grabbed his hand, bringing him back…

And he saw Orion's hand into his…

And he felt his heart beating again.

He didn't kill him…

He was alive…

BOOM!

He heard an explosion, and then Casey's voice across the micro. "It's time, Morrison, we have to go NOW!"

His body reacted. He took the body and ran to the exit.

His mind still in other world…

"Who the hell is him?" yelled Casey, when both of them where in the van. Sarah just turned a little.

He didn't answered, crying silently.

Casey put a pair of fingers in the neck of the stranger.

"He needs help! And you too, for God's sake! You're bleeding! Come on, let me check you" hurried Casey.

He didn't move.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Who is him?" said Sarah, worried. "Is he Orion?"

Jack nodded.

"His real name is Stephen Bartowski" whispered Jack.

"WHAT?"

He raised his eyes and both agents could see the hurt in them, and when he spoke, his voice broke.

"He's my father. And I almost killed him today"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Burbank, California**

**The park**

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Bartowski?" asked a well dressed woman in the street.

"It's Dr Woodcomb now" told her Ellie, smiling while she gave her hand to the stranger. "May I know you?" Sometimes one old patient recognize her and she doesn't. Occupational hazards.

"Is she your daughter?" kept asking the woman, pointing the kid with a circular cellphone. Ellie took Clara's hand harder.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but you will"

Ellie felt the pressure of a needle in her neck. She felt how her grip around Clara relaxed, followed by all her body…

And then, everything was dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N. I have goosebumps… Let me hear what you think, please. **


	7. Chapter 7 Hangover

_A/N. Hey! Do you really believe that I was going to leave this story? Of course not! This is my first fic and I'm going to continue with it, no matter if I now have another one in my account… I will share something with you: I'm this kind of obsessive person who likes to have everything planned, so I know that this story will have between 11 and 12 chapters… And we are now at chapter 7! _

_By the way, I have some help with my grammar now: the amazing __**Maxxaran**__ is checking both of my stories, so I hope this will help you to read them more easily, without those annoying mistakes of mine…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 7. Hangover**

"He will wake up in a couple of hours. Don't worry, he will be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor" smiled the blonde. The man that Dr. Pacheco assumed to be her husband was as pale a sheet of paper…

Dr. Nigel Pacheco was curious by nature, so he couldn't stop himself from asking a question of the husband.

"I'm sorry, Mr… "

"Grimes" the woman said quickly. The shadow of a smile reached her husband's lips.

"Right. As I said, Mr. Grimes, it seems like a beast mauled your father… Can you explain to me how it happened?"

"I… don't know, I arrived late at the scene…" mumbled Mr. Grimes weakly, getting whiter. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I bet you do… have you had anyone check your nose yet?"

The man nodded, silently.

"And what about the scar on your arm… You know, we have a good plastic surgeon here…" continued Dr. Pacheco.

"OK, that's it!", grunted the big man at his left, "We don't like to be questioned about what happened with my… _older_ brother and his son, OK? You seems like an intelligent person, so if you want to be able to continue with this farce of hospital you have, then you can stop this right now and you will never breath a word about us again, do I made myself clear, "Doctor"?"

"Crystal!" squealed Dr. Pacheco. _Hell, I need to stop to working with scum like this. I wish I had that stupid degree…_

And he exited the room of his clandestine clinic.

"Thank you, Casey" whispered Jack and Casey grunted, as usual.

"Everything is going to be OK, Jack, you heard the doctor…" Sarah said, trying to comfort him.

"It's not his body what worries me, Sarah. I know better than anyone that he's able to handle this… What is making me crazy is that… I… I almost killed him! My own father!" cried Jack desperately.

"But you didn't", Sarah said wisely. "In the end, you made the right decision…"

"And about what happened before?... I can't look him at the eyes anymore, Sarah! I do not deserve forgiveness!"

"I'm sorry, but I do believe he owes us an apology first. If you don't remember, he did send Walker and I into a hospital for six months!" Casey snarled.

"Casey!"

"What? It is the truth!"

"When I accused him of it, he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about… I didn't believe it, of course, but… what if he was being truthful?"

Everybody in the room kept quiet.

"So what happens next?" the Colonel asked. Everything about this mess was staring to look real fishy...

"He was furious too… He was accusing me of using his little girl to get to him, but I didn't do that! I mean, I don't even know…" Realization hit him. He had thought he could not feel any worse than he already was, but he was wrong. "He was talking of Clara! I'm such a bastard!"

"Easy there… you couldn't have known he was talking about her…" rationalized Sarah.

"Sarah, I used it to tease him! I insinuated to him that I… raped… Oh, Lord!" A new wave of tears came to his eyes. "He's right! I'm a monster!"

"No you aren't", said Sarah, firmly. Jack and Casey turned to look at her. "Ok, maybe a little… But there is no way you would do that to Clara, Jack. You love her. And all this stuff… well, in the end it helped to open your eyes… and you have your Dad back!"

Jack gave her a bitter laugh "You always look for the glass half-full, don't you?"

"Well, I learned it from a certain nerd…"

"Stop right know! I have had enough with your trips to the closet and…" Casey interrupted his indignant monologue when they heard noises coming from the bed. Sarah approached Orion, knowing that Jack wouldn't be able to do it for the moment.

"Mr. Bartowski?" Sarah asked softly.

"Hey! Hey you…" Stephen raised his hand to Sarah's hair, still groggy from the sedatives. Casey approached the bed, to take a look at the man.

"AHHH! Not pretty!... Ugly!", screamed Stephen, while he tried to avoid Casey's face. The Colonel just rolled his eyes.

"Great! Another one…"

Sarah glared him. "Mr. Bartowski, how do you feel?"

"I… words taste like peaches…" he said, taking his head between his hands, in an attempt to stop the dizziness. He stared at the blonde in front of him. "Wait a moment! Who are you? Were I am?" Stephen started to rise from his bed.

"It's OK, Mr. Bartowski. You're in the hospital…" said Casey, getting ready to stop him if he tried to escape.

"I know you! You're Colonel Casey, partner of The Rea… Oh, no!" He closed his eyes. "No, no, no… The Reaper! I was fighting with him but then… his eyes… he's my son!" screamed Stephen, with strangled voice, opening his eyes. "What do you did to him?" yelled.

"I'm… I'm right here, Dad" Jack said while approaching the bed. Stephen looked at him. There was the man who had haunted him for so many years, his hunter… but he looked defeated now. His eyes, once full of wrath and death were now full of shame, unable to hold his gaze… And then he saw his nose, slightly, broken… and the big scar on his forearm…

"Charles... I"

"Dad, I…"

And then, Stephen took Jack into a hug, crying.

"You're right! I'm a monster!"

"No, it's all my fault, I created the Intersect…"

_Here, two of the most feared, dangerous, and deadly men in the world, are crying like little girls_, thought Casey. Still, he couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore… if you can't forgive me…"

"Don't say that! You were confused… both of us were…"

"But I did so much damage… I almost kill you!"

"And I tried to do the same to you… Charles… Chuck, look at me, son" Jack raised his eyes. "I forgive you, no matter what has happened, I will always love you and… I hope you can do the same for me one day…"

"There's no need to wait, Dad…"

And they embraced again.

Casey had enough.

"Sorry break up the lovely moment, but we have a lot of things to do right now, like find the ones responsible for this misunderstanding."

"Yes… I think the Colonel is right, son." Jack just nodded, trying to get back his voice.

"So…" Casey said, taking the control of the situation, "Who wants to go first?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You have a beautiful brain, Mrs. Woodcomb"

As If Ellie didn't have enough, with being kidnapped and tied to the most bizarre chair, she woke up hearing the strangest line ever.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked, barely audible due to her weak state. She felt electrodes attached at her head…

"Don't worry. I can assure you she is fine… for now"

Ellie caught the warning. She felt the panic growing inside her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is of no importance, but if you must know, I'm Tacher… and about what I want… I already told you"

"What do you want?" repeated Ellie.

"As I said, you have a beautiful mind, as does everybody in your family… I just want to take a look at it, Mrs. Woodcomb… or maybe I should say, Bartowski?"

"What?"

"We know your real name, Eleanor, no matter how well you hide it: we know everything about you, about your father… about your brother"

"My brother is dead!" tears of fear started to fall, "He died a long time ago!"

"Maybe… or maybe not"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"For the Greater Good", said Tacher, softly.

And Ellie heard him left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The big, old fashioned house of General Mark Tacher was in a nice, well accommodated neighborhood. Wide, clean streets, wonderful gardens lovingly tended by dedicated housewives, luxury cars parked in every garage… It was the place everybody dreamed to live, the American Dream, the suburbs. The place was the picture of perfection, normality, security and, above all, family. As night had come, the life on the streets died. Everybody was inside their home, trying to get comfortable in front of the TV, reading or just doing the relaxing, simple, little things that kept them happy and warm inside. And when you felt so good, there is no reason to watch outside.

That was the reason why no one noticed the dark Crown Victoria that was driving down the street.

"I still think you shouldn't have come with us", Jack told his father, worried and ashamed at the same time. No matter if Stephen had already forgiven him, he couldn't forgive himself yet, maybe never again… and he knew Stephen felt the same way.

"If you thought I'd let you interrogate Tacher by yourself, then you're worse than I thought. He owes an explanation for everything and I swear that if he doesn't have a good one…" ended darkly Stephen, and Jack gave him a grunt of agreement.

Sarah, who was in the front passenger seat, turned to watch them both.

"What? If he doesn't have a good explanation what will happen? Are you going to kill him?"

Jack stared Sarah.

"He deserves it", said Jack, coldly. Father and son seemed to think the same, because they were emanating the same spine-chilling aura.

"I can't believe you! After all that happened, I really believed you two had learned something!"

The two men said nothing.

"Look at you! Jack, you can't breath very well and Mr. Bartowski, you could barely move by yourself six hours ago, and now you're doing the same again!"

"That's not true!" said Jack, indignant.

"Of course it's true! You're a mess because of your search for revenge!"

"We were confused, Agent Walker, we had the wrong person! Now, we are pretty sure…" started Stephen, but Sarah cut him off.

"So what? Revenge isn't good! Revenge almost destroyed you both!" she yelled. She wasn't going to budge. "I don't know if you understand that, Mr. Bartowski, but Chuck used to know that, better than anyone…" Sarah ended, whispering.

Silence.

Jack closed his eyes. Impulses and feelings were so mixed up in his head that he was getting a big headache. Part of him –The Reaper part- was roaring to take the son of a bitches life that caused his father and him so much suffering. And he wanted to kill him in the most painful, slowly way possible… However deep inside, the other part of him, the one he thought was dead until Clara appeared, knew that Sarah was right…

"We're here. That is Tacher house" Casey pointed out with his finger. They had done a little research and, with the help of the Intersect, locating the General's secret address was a piece of cake. The four of them got out of the car, Jack still pondering the situation. A ray of light illuminated his dad face, letting him see a big bruise on his cheek…

"Sarah..." whispered Jack, stopping.

"What?" she answered, angrily.

"I… you…" Sarah turned and she could see he was trying to say something important, so she let him go. Jack breathed deeply. "You're right. I used to know … it's just… Sarah, everything is so confusing… I was losing myself, and then Clara… She brought something again, but then I screwed all up… Tacher screwed all… I don't know how to react, I don't know who I am anymore…" Sarah understood him. It was the same suffocating sensation that she had felt for so many years, until Chuck appeared. She give him an encouraging smile, so Jack kept going. "I'm not even sure what I am… sometimes I'm a man, a human being… sometimes I feel like a computer, processing data… and sometimes I feel like a creature, thirsty for death and blood… but I'm sure of something" he stared at her, firmly "I want to be the man you once loved, your Chuck, Clara's Jack… and… and I hoped you could help me to remember him…" he ended, helplessly. That was it: Sarah kissed him deeply; trying to show him all the love and devotion she had felt all those years. She wanted to make him feel her unconditional support, as he once did for her…

"Oh, for the love of Regan! You two are disgusting! His father is here, for God's sake! Can't wait till we end this?"

When they part from each other, both of them had wide, happy smiles, and Jack could see that his father was smiling too, proudly.

That lit his soul as if he had a little sun inside.

"C'mon Colonel, let the kids have a little fun. Do it for your older brother…" said Stephen with a smirk.

"All the Bartowskis are the same…" grunted Casey.

They entered into the house without incidents, which only made them suspicious. Jack looked at the environment and discovered a exquisite ornamented living room, with a wide fireplace in the middle, Frames with pictures of family memories: the wedding day, the prom filled its mantle… all the moments that Tacher had taken from the Bartowski family. The rancor and anger spread through Jack's body, making him forget any intention of forgiveness…

Sarah felt that and squeezed his hand, reminding him of his promise. Jack took a deep breath and smiled at Sarah.

"I don't understand", said Stephen. "I thought this would be more difficult… I mean, a decorated general of the NSA must have a lot of security measures…"

"I know… this feels wrong…" said the Colonel, the only one with a gun in his hand, "His cars are in the garage, so where are the hell is Tacher?"

"Guys, I think I found him". Sarah's voice came from a door ahead.

The other three stepped in the office. The room was trashed.

"It seem we are late", said Sarah.

In front of them was the body of one General Mark Tacher.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N. If you leave a review, perhaps I will give you a clue…_


End file.
